


Wedding Jitters

by SnowyMay



Series: Over Used Merthur Trops [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, In a series of many, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Modern AU, One Shot, Over used trop, Wedding, Written in one sitting, first Merlin fic, non-canon, one shot series, tumblr inspired, under 1k, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMay/pseuds/SnowyMay
Summary: Weddings are meant to be lovely events, but stress is normal, right?





	Wedding Jitters

Merlin had proposed to him over coffee at their favorite shop. It had been a surprise, Arthur had a ring hidden in the bathroom amongst his oils and toners (the only place Merlin wasn't liable to snoop when bored). He hadn’t gotten down on one knee, or even gave him a long sonnet of love. Merlin's hands had shook for a moment, just before he held Arthur’s, and simply told him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He had asked Arthur if he felt the same way and, after a teasing moment, he said yes.   
That dopey smile plastered over his face, Merlin slipped a simple band on Arthur’s finger. It was gold, an intricate design carved in, no doubt by Merlin himself. They held hands as they walked home, Merlin grinning at him every few seconds and Arthur kissing his temple. When they arrived home Arthur rushed to put his own on his fiance.   
They collectively decided (after two round with them) to allow Morgana and Gwen to plan. The pair had decided to humor Merlin and went for a rural wedding, small and amid his family’s farm and forest. Arthur had pulled rank and called for a fall wedding, both for the weather and simply marry quicker (not to put an end to Morgana’s tyranny, regardless of what Merlin said). They hired workers to hang fairy lights and set up the few dozen chairs for their gathering, hired a photographer to capture every detail and a fiddle band. Gwen even had their puppy, Balinor, trained to bring their rings.   
On the morning they were set to become one Arthur held his car keys close to his chest and tried to breathe. The sun had finally come up by the time Merlin startled him. He pulled his fiance onto the balcony and climbed the trellis to the roof. He followed Merlin, keys still clutched in his right hand.   
“I used to sneak up here when I was younger. Sometimes I’d find dad up here, watching the sun.” Arthur took a moment to digest it, trying to place if Merlin had ever told him that. It seemed important. “Why are you dressed already?”  
“I couldn’t sleep…” Arthur glanced over at Merlin’s PJs, worn and familiar, and smiled. Only Merlin could make old batman flannel look so cute. But then again, Merlin made everything cute.  
“And then you started playing it over and over again in you head and freaked out?” Arthur’s response died in his throat. He tried to shake his head but he couldn’t lie to Merlin. Not now, not ever. So he just looked down at his hands. “It’s okay Arthur, I’m pretty sure it’s normal.”  
“I love you!” Arthur was louder than he expected. Merlin jumped a little but snorted.  
“I didn’t say you don’t love me, I’m just saying people can have fears.” Merlin left his hand close enough so he could hold it. Arthur wasn’t sure he was worth at this point. The sun look gorgeous and Arthur lost himself in it for a spell, looking out over the forest, then on how the light lit Merlin. Gorgeous.   
“...Do you?” He inched his hand toward Merlin’s, his ring catching the light. It was a white gold band, decorated with sapphires. Merlin loved it.  
“Nope, but then again I’m not a clotpole.”   
“Merlin!” He jokingly punched his fiance and smiled, the knot in his gut starting to dissipate. Merlin would always be there, goofy smile and everything.  
“Well, it’s the truth. Between us I have the brains and the looks.”  
“And what exactly do I bring to the table?”  
“A cute butt and a fat wallet. Occasionally a nice dick.” Arthur choked.   
“Merlin!”   
“Well, your ego is bigger than it and sometimes that depresses me.”  
“Merlin!” Arthur lunged at him and locked himself around him and tickling him. “Take it back!”  
“Feeling any better?” Merlin giggled, trying to wiggle out of Arthur’s grasp.   
“Yes, but you’re not off the hook!” When Arthur finally let Merlin go he was panting and whining about prats. Arthur kissed him hard, pulling back and beamed with satisfaction when Merlin was out of breath for a different reason. Merlin kept his arms around Arthur as the sat up, burrowing into him like the tick he was.  
“What time is it?”.  
“Almost time to start getting ready.” Arthur checked his watch. Merlin smiled (he used to roll his eyes, calling him a pretentious fuck for needing to wear one) and stood.   
“MERLIN IS GONE!” Merlin hit the roof instantly as Morgana’s voice reached them, bloodthirsty as always.   
“ARTHUR TOO!” Arthur clung to Merlin when Gwen’s voice hit them.   
“Can we get to the car without them seeing us?”  
“Mom is parked behind us.”   
“WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!”   
“I can hotwire it though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, new series! Merlin has always been a favorite of mine and recently I've been rewatching it and have been pretty inspired to write. I was on Tumblr, scrolling (stalking) through desperatelyseekingcannibals' aka TigerPrawn's feed and came across a post he'd reblogged. It was over how we need to write, regardless of how over used a trop it is. So, here we are, 12am when I have to work at 6. I'm thinking of doing the same with Hannibal...so...while this series is going to be PG13 that one will be...not...


End file.
